


Little Neko Training

by Cherrypieakacp



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Breeding, Cock Cages, Collars, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daiper Wetting, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forced Ageplay, Forced Infantilism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Neko Character, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Nudity, Omega Verse, Oral Fixation, Panties, Plushophilia, Public Nudity, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regression, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, Submission, Training, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Wetting, bottles, ddlb, little boy - Freeform, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypieakacp/pseuds/Cherrypieakacp
Summary: James heads to the neko auction to find his very own little toy to train. He is a trainer by trade and is known best for training nekos into toys, pets, and littles. After doing this for 10 years he wants to get a little toy of his own. Read Lucas' adventure of being trained into the perfect toy!
Relationships: James/Lucas
Comments: 49
Kudos: 547





	1. Chapter 1

One nice hot summer day, the local auction had opened up its doors to get rid of some of the kits they had gotten from the breeding season in the spring, which was when everyone fucked and bred to keep their bloodline going. Lucas was a kit from a litter of five, he was the runt and had barely made it past the first few weeks due to sickness and not getting enough food. He was sitting in his little cage all by himself, his siblings had all been bought a long time ago. Now, he was the last one because no one even batted an eye at him. He had a pretty face, he just wasn't hygienic and was very dirty from being ill kept. His animal side was strong at the moment and showed more than his human side from not being shown much love or attention through the few months of his life.  


He meows for food when he saw people walking by, sitting on his knees, completely naked showing truly how he was covered in sores and how scrawny he was. His parents had been great breeding pros and always produced good babies, so he was very pretty and good quality behind all the dirt.  


James walked into the auction and began looking around. He walked through the high priced fancy nekos. There were many different styles and for different uses. They were all pampered for show and made beautiful for the action. Eventually he made it to the back of the auction where the cheaper runts were kept. There was almost no one there since they weren’t in high demand.  


James liked to take home these nekos and give them a good loving home instead of being subjected to more ill treatment. A loud meow drew his attention and he turned to a tiny scrawny little thing on his knees staring up at him. James could see how he was covered in dirt and many soars even from a distance. As soon as he saw him his heart fell at the sight. “Oh hi sweetheart.” James cooed to him coming closer.  


Lucas instantly pressed his face up to the bars of the cage, begging to be pet. He was so deprived of human contact that he was begging to be touched by strangers. His owner stood by all the cages and shocked Lucas with his little shock collar to make him move back from the bars. “$30 bucks, just get the kid off my hands. I can’t keep feeding him” the owner grumbled out as he shared his tobacco.  


The poor kid looked like he hadn’t been fed at all. Lucas squeaked when the shock was sent through his little body. He shrank back to the bars of the cage and curled up in a ball. He looked so defeated and broken that he was scared to even go closed to James again. But the man smelt nice… and he just wanted to be held for a little while.  


James took his wallet out of the back of his pants and counted out $30 for the man. He handed it over to him. The handler opened the door and James smiled at the little shy kit “Hi sweety, it’s ok! Do you wanna come home with me?” He cooed. The handler reached into the cage and grabbed him by the scruff ruffly to take the collar off and hand him to James.  


The kit had nothing on, not even a diaper. It was apparent from the cage that he wasn’t potty trained yet either although James wasn’t looking to do so. The boy trembled in his arms with his ears flattened against his head. He tentatively sniffed James. The man seemed nice and hadn't hurt him yet. He couldn’t understand what the man was saying to him since he was so young.  


After a few moments of sniffing, Lucas nuzzled his head against James’ chest. James smiled down at him when he nuzzled against him. He turned the baby so he was being cradled and as soon as he did the kit began suckling on his nipple through his shirt hungrily. It was very apparent that Lucas was starving to even try suckling from him when it didn’t even smell like milk.  


James let him as they walked back through the auction and to his car. He stroked his new babies hair despite how dirty it was wanting him to feel the love he would be given. James was a trainer to many rich owners in the United States. His specialty was to train young kits into being sex toys with a Little’s mind set. He thought it was time to train a Little of his own.  


Lucas looked up at James confused when no milk came out, he didn’t really know what to do since he hadn’t been treated so nice in his life. All he knew was that he was hungry and knew milk came from nipples since anytime he’d been fed, though rarely, it had been from a nursing breeding neko. He would just be thrown in the room with her litter and have to fight the bigger stronger kits to get food.  


At first when James stroked his hair he flinched, thinking he had done something wrong and was going to be hit. But when James gently stroked his hair, he purred and pushed his head up into the strange man's hand.  


It didn’t take long for them to make their way back to James’ car. He opened the back door to his car and laid Lucas down in his new seat. He had laid a blanket down previously since he knew how dirty and mistreated the runts were. He didn’t want to get the kit’s new seat all dirty. James buckled him in and offered him a pacifier to soothe him for the ride.  


Lucas mewled happily at James when he was set down in the soft blanket. He didn’t mind being buckled when he was given a pacifier thinking again it would produce milk. He was disappointed yet again but found the object soothing when he suckled on it so didn’t pitch much of a fit. Lucas was only about ten months old and hadn’t had any training done to him. He was still a virgin even though all his litter mates had been tried out by their trainers at five. They were all born to be fuck toys and their training had started early to get them used to it.  


James smiled down at him, happy he was enjoying the treatment. “Oh is someone happy to come home?” he cooed. He had everything already set up since he was a trainer. He had gotten a few new things like clothes and different bottles and such since this was his baby. James didn’t want him to have all hand me downs.  


He got in the front seat once he was done buckling Lucas in. It was a short ride back to the house so it didn’t take long. On the way there Lucas stared mesmerized out the window, watching everything pass. He hadn’t seen anything outside the auction and his trainer’s home and it all amazed him. He let out a giggle when he saw some cows pass in the field reaching out a hand to grab at them and kicking his feet. Even though he had been through so much in his short life he was still such a happy baby.  


James pulled into the garage in no time smiling from hearing all the giggles coming from his new baby. He went around to the back and opened the door. “Hey there, happy pants!” he cooed, giving him a nuzzle as he picked him up.  


This made Lucas squeal when he was picked up and cooed at. He hid his face in James’ shoulder and gripped his shirt. All the new attention was overwhelming him and it made him giddy. He looked up again when James moved them into the house and his eyes widened at the new sights and smells. His ears perked up and moved around curiously.  


James just smiled at him while taking him into the house. He first started the sink water to warm it before plugging it to give Lucas a bath. The pour boy was covered in filth and looked like he’d never been given a bath. While the water filled they got a washcloth and laid Lucas down on a towel he had laid out on the counter. He wet the cloth and lifted the baby by his little legs to clean his bottom up the best he could.  


Since Lucas had never had a diaper and was far too young to start potty training he had a rash covering his bum and down his thighs. There was excrement all stuck to him from this as well and this is what James was trying to get off the most. He felt so bad for the little one, he didn’t deserve any of this but sadly nekos weren’t treated the same as humans and so had little to no rights.  


When James sat him down, Lucas squeaked a bit from the pain of the sores on his back. It hurt to lay on them and they looked to be becoming infected. He looked up at James curiously when he lifted his little legs in the air by his feet. Lucas had never been cleaned before so he squirmed a bit when the warm cloth touched his privates. It felt weird and he didn’t like it at first.  


Lucas squealed and tried kicking his legs out of James’ grip when he started cleaning around his hole. It was very sensitive and raw from his ill treatment. It made the baby begin to cry and squirm harder the longer it took.  


“Shh Lucas I know, it’s owie huh sweet boy?” James cooed, working fast. He held his legs firm so he wouldn’t lose his grip as he cleaned the fussy baby’s bum. It was only a few minutes before he was done and the water in the sink had finished filling. “Come on sweet boy, let’s clean your dirty baby bum” he cooed, picking the still crying baby up.  


Lucas waved his arms and kicked his feet when James picked him up. He still didn’t know who this man was and he had just caused him pain! He didn’t want this new man touching him any more.  


James set him down in the warm water and held him up as he started to wash his hair with baby soap. It was tear free and he was very careful to not get any in his ears. When Lucas was set in the water he stopped crying, distracted by this new sensation around him. He looked down curiously at the water not even noticing James washing his hair.  


Lucas started to purr softly and grab at the new substance around him. He didn’t notice James cleaning him until he reached the sores on his back with the soft cloth. Immediately he began to cry again from the pain and tried to squirm away from it. James held onto him however and worked quickly to scrub the dirt away from his sensitive, sore skin. As he did so he hummed softly to Lucas trying to provide some calmness to the pour boy though it didn’t help much.  


Lucas was getting frustrated at this point because he had thought this man was nice, but now this was the second time this new man had hurt him! He kept crying his little eyes out, coughing because he was making himself sick, which he did a lot being a sensitive neko.  


Eventually once James finished scrubbing the soars, the pain subsided and Lucas could calm down some till there was nothing but little hiccups and sniffles. He stared at the water curiously getting distracted once again. After a moment of staring the boy grabbed a fistful of it before stuffing his hand in his mouth. Lucas just wanted to taste the water since it was new to him but it wouldn’t stay in his hand!  


James smiled at his adorable actions. He rinsed him off once he was sure he had gotten all the grime away and had let him play a bit. “Someone’s a hungry boy!” James cooed when Lucas tried to eat the water. “Daddy has a bottle made for you honey, you don’t need to do that” he said as he picked Lucas out of the sink and into a nice fluffy towel to dry him off.  


Lucas whined slightly when he was plucked out of the water as he had not tasted it yet and he really wanted to try. But when he felt the warm soft towel around him he snuggled in and let out a little coo of contentment. The neko was comfy and relaxed and he had to pee so he let go, still purring happily in James’ arms. He was never potty trained and didn’t know any better. He had always just gone whenever he needed to.  


James held him away from his body so as to not get it on him once he heard the tell tale sign of a little neko urinating. “Oh honey!” he cooed as it dribbled through the towel and onto the floor letting him finish.  


Lucas looked up at him with a pouty lip and his ears flattened against his head. He thought he was going to get in trouble for peeing since he couldn’t hold it and had probably gotten some on the man. His little legs trembled in fear under the towel as he soaked it scared he would be hit. He didn’t mean to! He was just so comfy and didn’t know any better.  


James wasn’t mad knowing that Lucas was just a baby. He patiently waited for him to finish before laying him on the counter and getting a few baby wipes to clean him up.James unwrapped the towel and saw the baby was trembling and shrank away from his touch. “Lucas it’s ok sweetheart, Daddy won’t hurt you.” He cooed reaching a gentle hand up to stroke his head.  


Lucas whimpered and tried to hide deep in the towel at first before he was given a nice pet. He looked up at the man when he cooed softly to him to make sure he wasn’t going to try and be mean to him. When Lucas only saw kindness he uncurled and giggled at the feeling of cool air on his naked wet bum.  


It didn’t last long before the burn of his rash being soaked made Lucas whine and sniffle again, wiggling in pain trying to get away. James got the wipes and held his wiggling legs in one hand before wiping away the sticky residue “Shh I know sweet boy, Daddy’s making it better” he cooed making sure to get around his soar little bum.  


James got some cream next and covered his little cock and thighs in the soothing substance. He worked his way down and to Lucas’ cute little bum. It was bright red and sore looking all the way around to his rim which was puffy and swollen from the rash. He felt so bad for the boy, he must be in so much pain! Soon he came to his hole and rubbed a generous amount of cream there since his rim was so soar.  


Lucas whined at the stimulation and his hole shied away from his touches. The feeling was cold and strange to him and he didn’t like it very much especially since it was puffy and sore from the rash.  


James cooed softly at him after he had gotten the cream applied and got his soar boy all diapered up so no more accidents would happen. “Does that feel better little one?” He asked Lucas getting the soft blue onesie with little cartoon bears sleeping on it that he had picked out. It had footies and long sleeves to keep the baby nice and warm since he was so small and weak still.  


Lucas moved around some in the diaper feeling it crinkle under him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet, the thing foren to him still. But when James put the cozy onesie on him he cooed and babbled happily waving his arms and legs to test out the new item. It felt nice and warm like the blanket in this Mommy’s nest when he was first born.  


James smiled down at his happy boy and scooped him up again having his bottle ready “Oh I am so glad you like it sweet boy” he cooed kissing his cheek and cradling him. He was so tiny even for a neko. He was ten months old and yet was the size of a one month old. Lucas fit right into the crook of his new Daddy’s arm no problem.  


Lucas smelled the scent of milk wafting in the air and he looked around mewing wantingly. This man seemed so nice to him compared to the others. When he was offered the nipple of the bottle he grasped onto it with both hands and latched on, desperate to keep thinking it might be a cruel trick.  


James smiled softly down at Lucas and went upstairs to the nursery he had constructed for Lucas. It had everything the boy could dream of from bassinet and changing table, to toys and stuffies. He sat down in the rocking chair located in one corner of the room and fed his starving boy.  


Lucas was busy chugging down the bottle desperate for its milk. He was only fed once a day since he had been born as they did not want to waste the money or supplies on a runt. James gently took the bottle away for a moment so he could be burped since he was drinking so fast.  


The little neko tried his best to hold onto it but he was far too little to do anything. Instantly tears sprang to his eyes and he whined grabbing at the precious bottle. When James put him to his shoulder and rubbed and patted him though he let out little burps his tummy feeling more full and settled. “There sweety I know, you can have you ba ba back” James cooed returning him to his cradling position once he had burped.  


Lucas stopped whining once the bottle was returned to him and he held onto it even tighter than he had been though it wasn’t much use. James let him drink the rest of the bottle before burping him again “Does your tummy feel a little better now little one?” He cooed setting the bottle aside once it was finished and Lucas had been burped once more.  


He was met with soft sleepy eyes looking up at him. Lucas was so sated and comfy he was falling asleep in this strange man's arms. James chuckled softly and laid him down in his bassinet to sleep his milk coma off. “Sleep tight my little one” he cooed.  


Lucas sighed and only took a second to look around the new environment before deeming it comfy and nice. He gave a small yawn and flipped over onto his tummy before falling asleep. James left the room heading back downstairs to let his new boy sleep, a smile on his face the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit content in this chapter! Heed the warnings and do not continue if this makes you uncomfortable. Sorry for posting late, I've been working a lot recently. But here you are! Please enjoy and I love reading your comments.

Lucas was so deep in sleep nothing even mildly stirred him. He slept for a good three hours before waking up and crying due to having a dirty diaper. He wasn’t used to wearing one, and the wetness burned his still raw rash. He curled his fists and scrunched his little legs trying to lessen the pressure the diaper caused and tried to get away from the burning by squirming but this only made the pain worsen as he squished the poo into his rash further.

James came out of his office, as he had been answering some customer emails, at the sound of the distressed Neko. He picked up the fussing boy and cooed to him softly trying to soothe Lucas. “Oh honey does someone need a change?” He cooed bringing him to his changing mat in the living room. He unrolled the portable item with one hand and laid Lucas down on it, the child still fussing profusely even though he had been picked up.

Lucas held onto James’ shirt balling the fabric in fists as he was picked up and carried to the mat. He fussed and fussed even when he was laid down on the plastic mat and James took his onesie off. This only relieved the pressure slightly but not enough to ease the pain. It only grew the longer the soiled diaper sat on his skin causing him to let out loud, angry screams. He kicked his little legs not understanding that this was only increasing his pain.

James was patient knowing his little boy was new to all this and was still very sore from his abuse. He took the diaper off next and began to gently wipe him down, holding the struggling legs in one hand. James was quick from years of practice and soon was applying the cream once again to all the soar areas, almost completely covering Lucas’ crotch and bum.

Lucas kept crying throughout the ordeal, still not happy even though the cream soothed the burning. Even with the burning eased he was still upset from it and hiccuped and sniffled as James got a new diaper on him. He squealed in surprise when James kissed all over his belly once he was done and scooped him back into his arms unable to hold back his giggles.

“There you go! All nice and clean.” James cooed spinning the giggling boy around and planting a few kisses on his face. Though Lucas was small for his age and still quite skinny he had some chub to his cheeks and bum making him look even more adorable.

Lucas just giggled and squealed at all the attention forgetting all about being upset. He kicked his legs a bit as his Daddy had left him bare with just a diaper on and the breeze felt nice on his sensitive skin. It made his sore bum feel so much better being clean. He nuzzled into James’ neck as he was brought to his shoulder and tried to grab at his Daddy’s shirt again though having some difficulty, he just didn’t want the man to leave.

“I think you’re ready for a baba Lucas, what do you think?” James asked, heading to the kitchen to warm a bottle for him with the baby still in his arms. He wanted to give him as much contact as possible to help build the bond between them. He was also going to start a two-hour schedule with the boy with the bottles to fatten him up and hopefully get Lucas growing again.

Lucas blew some raspberries when James kissed his chubby cheek. He grinned looking up at James and around the kitchen as they walked taking in the new amazing sights with his big round eyes. His ears were perked up in curiosity and twitching every which way matching his tail.

James warmed another half bottle for him and went to the couch to feed him. As soon as the scent of milk began to waft through the air Lucas mewed wantingly for it looking around for the source of the smell.

When James cradled him and offered the nipple of the bottle to his mewing baby and Lucas instantly took it begging to suckle. He tried to hold the bottle with his hands again still thinking it might be taken away. He took his time with the bottle not as hungry as he had been before so he took his time with the bottle.

Once Lucas finished the bottle James bounced and patted his back for a few moments not wanting him feeling sick during playtime. “Oh you’re such a good boy finishing all your milk!” he praised.

Lucas whined a bit as James bounced and patted his back to get the air out. IT did make him burp though and get all his gas out so he wasn’t uncomfortable. He made a weird strained face and pooted against James’ hand through his diaper.

“Oh a cute little tooter!” James cooed bringing him to the playpen. There was a soft little blanket laid out with a few toys on it. Some were noise-making toys, some color toys, and some puzzle toys. He wanted him to have a variety to choose from and help grow his mind.

Lucas giggled a bit and smiled his toothless grin, trying to hold onto James as they walked until he was set down on the blanket. He just laid on his stomach and stared at the toys for a really long time. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with any of them since he had never been given toys.

James moved some of the toys closer and put a few shapes in front of him to entice Lucas. He took the red square shape and placed it in the box making sure the boy was watching him.

He repeated this a few more times with Lucas watching him until Lucas reached out and grabbed one of the shapes and started to slowly put it in his mouth, chewing on it and whining as he chewed. He squealed loudly and smacked the shape box with his other hand not understanding this game at all.

James smiled and kissed his little head making the baby smile at him and gently took his hand with the toy in it. He brought it to where the shape would go in the box and helped Lucas push it through the holes. Lucas cooed and babbled happily when the shape went in the box happy to watch the colorful shape disappear.

“Oh such a good job Lucas!” James cheered with him nuzzling the baby and giving him praise. He was surprised at how calm and sweet his boy was despite all the trauma he had been through.

Lucas giggled at his Daddy and put the soft block back in his mouth to teeth on. He yawned softly before trying to fit the whole soft block in his mouth looking at his Daddy as he did so.

James just laughed at his goofy attempt. The toy was far too big for the little baby to fit in his mouth completely but he still got little cute chubby cheeks from it. He reached out and gently pinched his puffed out cheek “Oh look at you my little chipmunk!” He cooed.

Lucas looked at James and cooed around the toy, drooling around the soft cloth. He let out a squeal and tried to chew on the toy to eat it growing frustrated from not being able to. He scrunched his face confused on why it wasn’t breaking up for him.

James gently pulled the soggy toy from his overstuffed mouth and offered him a proper teething toy. “This might work better for you silly boy.” He laughed. Lucas took the teething toy after a bit of fussing from having his original teether taken away.

Lucas looked around the pen gnawing on his teether. He saw a giant stuffed dog and started to cry as he tried to reach for it but couldn’t crawl yet since he was so weak.

James rubbed his back softly and moved his fussy boy onto the toy so he was now laying on top of it. “Oh it’s ok sweety, you can have your doggy.” James cooed patting his diapered bum. He hadn’t put a onesie back on him since it was playtime and warmer downstairs.

Lucas whined cutely as James moved him on top of it and patted his puffy bum. He started chewing on the ear of the dog abandoning the rubber soother for something a little softer. Lucas held onto it tightly, slowly starting to hump against it liking the softness against his skin and the sound his diaper made when it crinkled.

James smirked down at the baby’s display of affection “you’re already a horny little kitten aren’t you?” He cooed running a gentle hand through Lucas’ soft hair.

Lucas’ tail swayed happily as he kept humping and trying to move against the stuffed dog. He panted softly and mewled as a little boner sprouted in his diaper. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he liked the friction his diaper created against him.

James peeled the tabs of his diaper off and exposed his chubby little bum. Taking a bit of the cream he began to softly rub against his little hole with his pointer finger to give Lucas a little more simulation.

Lucas looked back at James and let go of the ear in his mouth. He pouted cutely when he pulled his diaper down and started rubbing his sensitive hole. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it because he’d never gotten played with before. This didn’t stop him from grinding against the stuffy though.

“It’s ok sweetheart.” James encouraged continuing the gentle circles he made around his small rim. He wanted Lucas to get used to being played with since he was going to train him to be a toy alongside his training as a little.

Lucas whimpered softly and meowed some more at him, pouting cutely. He put the dog's ear back in his mouth as it made him feel better. James rubbing his tight hole felt strange and teething helped distract him slightly.

James kissed the back of Lucas’ neck and ever so slightly pressed the pad of his pinky against his rim, not quite enough to enter him but just enough to add some pressure.

Lucas whined more and stuck his little tongue out, blowing little raspberries and giggling as he kept humping his stuffy. He blushed a bright red and started to cry when James put pressure on his hole because it felt a lot different from the rubbing.

“Oh, honey you’re ok! It feels funny huh?” He cooed letting the pressure off and kissing his neck more to distract him. James wanted this to be a good experience and work him into it slowly so he would enjoy being a toy.

Lucas pouted more and kept fussy and crying, having his little fit. When James let off the pressure he calmed down and relaxed. It didn’t hurt but it wasn’t pleasurable either.

James went back to gently rubbing circles instead. Getting Lucas used to being touched there for the start of his training. He wanted Lucas to find it pleasurable and eventually seek it out on his own.

Lucas calmed down more as James kissed at his neck and kept rubbing at his hole. It felt really nice when there wasn’t any pressure against it. His rim began to twitch and leak slightly as it was stimulated and Lucas got more turned on creating its own lube to be played with.

James continued seeing the stimulation was working. He smiled as he saw the slick begin to bead from his whole. After a while of letting him hump the toy, he flipped the baby over and began to rub his cock as well with gentle strokes.

Lucas meowed confused when he was flipped over onto his back. He stared up at James all pouty again until he started to stroke his cock causing him to mewl out in pleasure. It felt much better than his clumsy humping against the toy.

James was now using both hands to rub at him. He wanted Lucas to cum to associate playtime and touches with pleasure.

Lucas teared up some more and tried to move his little hips but it was hard. He whined more and started meowing louder as the pressure built in his little cock and he started leaking pre-cum. It was all overwhelming for the little baby as he had never felt so much pleasure and wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

James rubbed the flat of his thumb over his tip and threw the pre-cum, smearing the little beads. “It feels nice now huh sweetheart?” He cooed.

Lucas’ face scrunched up and began to turn red as he came to his peak and shot out the little bit of cum his body could produce. He scrunched his legs up and little fists and began to cry from the overstimulation. The little baby squirmed around trying to lessen how intense his pleasure was.

James gave him kisses all over his face and cuddled him close. “Such a good boy Lucas!” he praised, sitting him up and rubbing his back to soothe the fussy boy. He picked his diaper back up and brought him over to the changing table to clean him up. James was so proud of his little one!

Lucas had now calmed down since he had gotten attention and kisses. The pleasure had also subsided a bit leaving a calming buzz throughout him. He blushed profusely and his little legs were shaky from having his first orgasm. He instantly clung onto James tightly and sniffled and hiccuped into his shoulder, wiping his snotty face on his Daddy’s shirt.

James laid him down and got him all cleaned up and changed with fresh cream on his bum. He got a light yellow cozy onesie for Lucas to help him feel nice and comfy. It was sleeveless and legless with buttons around the crotch for easy diaper access. “Now you’re all cozy aren't’ you sweetheart? Feel all fuzzy.” James coed bringing him back into his arms.

Lucas laid on the changing table, still crying as he got all cleaned up and changed into a fresh diaper and a cozy onesie, which did make him feel better. He sniffled a bit and was done crying by the time James had the onesie on him reduced to just little whines every now and then because he was a fussy baby.

James offered his fussy boy a pink pacifier and clipped it to his onesie so it wouldn’t get lost. “You’re cute even when you fuss, maybe even cuter” he teased laying him back down in his swing to have a bit of rest after all that.

Lucas pouted some more and kept fussing as he took the pacifier in his mouth suckling on it softly to soothe himself. Once he was put in the little swing he instantly relaxed and suddenly got focused on the mobile spinning slowly above him.

James chuckled and buckled him in before returning back to his work. He anticipated a nice long nap out of the exhausted boy since he was so much fun during playtime.

Lucas just stared at the mobile and was really interested in it, wanting to grab a hold of it. Once the swing started to move, he felt like he was being rocked softly and it just added to how good he felt.

James kept an eye on him through the nanny cam he had installed in the top corner of the room to make sure everything was going ok while he worked downstairs. It had audio as well so he could hear all the adorable little noises he made.

Lucas whined and made little grunting noises as he tried to get a hold of the mobile, reaching his tiny little hands up at it and making a grabby motion. Eventually, he gave up and just laid there, contently suckling on his pacifier and almost instantly falling asleep once he calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas gets taken to the doctor for a check-up and is fussy the whole appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever... But I have completed two chapters! I can't believe so many people like my work! That is amazing! Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy the next two long chapters.

James let his little one sleep the exhausting experience off. He went back to his emails form clients requesting an appointment booked out three months from now. James had taken some time off from training other littles so he could ease his own into society and train him.

It didn’t take long though before he heard the telltale signs of a hungry Neko in his cradle. Lucas was squealing madly yet again from hunger as well as another dirty diaper. James made his way to the fussy boy and scooped him up to soothe him.

“Shh you’re ok sweety pie, I know it’s not very nice being woken up like that.” James cooed to Lucas taking him to the changing mat yet again. He frowned a bit as he saw just how messy his diaper was but chalked it up to him not being used to eating substantial food yet.

Lucas squirmed and fussed. His stomach hurt terribly and bloated out a bit. He wailed through the diaper change not calming down a bit even though his bum wasn’t stinging anymore.

“How about we go and get a bottle for my fussy one huh? You’re just a hungry little guy.” James soothed picked his now clean Neko up and to the kitchen for a premade bottle. He bounced the boy and hushed him in an attempt to soothe him but it didn’t seem to work no matter how hard he tried.

When the bottle was finally done warming Lucas instantly latched on. He drank slower this time since his tummy hurt and the milk made him more bloated than he already was. Even though it caused him more pain he desperately wanted to drink as much as possible still thinking it would be taken away at any moment.

James let him drink his fill. He wanted him to be happy and full for the doctor’s appointment they had in an hour. James wanted to make sure the colicky boy was on the right treatment plan and didn’t have any other underlying conditions that needed to be treated.

Lucas did his best to drink all the bottle but couldn’t finish the last quarter. James thought this was odd since previously he had been chugging down his bottles way to fast. He sighed and grabbed the diaper bag that was already packed and sitting by the garage door. Maybe Lucas was just fussy from their play earlier.

Lucas nuzzled into James’ neck as he was carried into the garage. Little whimpers of pain escaped him as his tummy rumbled and ached only causing him more pain the longer the milk sat. His tummy was distended and his skin was taught with the air trapped inside.

When he was laid down in the cooshie car seat he scrunched his legs up and managed to let out a little toot of air. James smiled thinking he was just a bit gassy and thought the toot was cute. He buckled the fussy Lucas in and covered him with a small blanket since he was just in a diaper. When offered a pacifier for the ride Lucas refused not wanting anything in his mouth since he wasn’t feeling well.

James sighed and let him be getting in the driver’s seat to begin the journey. They lived in a small high-end town so the drive anywhere wasn’t too far. He honestly would have walked if this wasn’t a doctors appointment and he wasn’t with a baby.

Lucas looked over at the stuffed bunny that was in the seat with him. James had left the stuffy there for car trips to soothe him. He reached over and cuddled it close anxiously chewing on the ear as they drove. Every time James would hit a bump he cried with pain and discomfort since it shook his already upset tummy.

James hummed as they pulled into the parking lot. There weren’t many cars there which was good since they wouldn’t have to wait long for the doctor. He found a spot right up front and parked going around back to get Lucas. When he opened the door he cooed at just how cute the boy looked with the stuffed bunny hugged tightly to him.

“Do you like your bunny sweety?” He cooed as he gathered their items and picked Lucas up. Lucas whimpered at the movement and James patted his bottom gently. “You can take your Bun Bun with you.” He smiled and walked through the automatic doors with Lucas and Bun Bun in tow.

As they walked in Lucas clung onto James as tight as he could. He was nervous in new places and it smelled funny in there. He gripped Bun Bun as much as he could not wanting to lose his new friend. James made sure to hold the toy as well since it was a bit heavy and almost the size of Lucas. 

“Hi there! And who do we have here?” Cooed the receptionist. She was a cheerful young woman with straight brown hair that framed her face nicely. She wore a plain red top that went nicely with the black skirt she wore.

James smiled at her and looked at his shy boy who was currently trying to hide in his Daddy’s shoulder. “This is Lucas, Lucas can you say hi to the nice lady?” James cooed turning Lucas around in his arms to face her.

Lucas whined and began to squirm. He was very shy of other people since he hadn’t been socialized much while with the breeder. Lucas held the arm of his Bun Bun tightly as the new lady smiled at him.

“Well he is just the most adorable little one! I’ve got you all checked in James. Go ahead and take a seat and the nurse will be right with you.” The receptionist said typing the check-in into her computer. She knew James as he would bring Nekos he was training here for their checkups.

James thanked her and took a seat with Lucas in his lap. The scared boy began to try and crawl into James’ shirt to try and hide from all the strangers. There were a few other Nekos and their owners in the waiting area. Lucas whined when James didn’t allow him to hide in his shirt and began to kneed at his shoulder with his little hands.

James smiled at his shy baby and saw a set of toys in the corner for waiting babies. He got up and sat in front of the large cube with all the colorful beads that could be pushed around on the metal rods.

Lucas looked at the colorful toy curiously. He was very curious and liked how bright the colors were. When James set him down on his bum in front of the toy Lucas reached a hand out to the cube and slapped it with his clumsy hands letting out a happy squeal. He had forgotten all about the strangers.

James chuckled and moved back wanting the baby to learn a little independence. Immediately Lucas began to cry for his Daddy and started to crawl after him. Even though James was only a few feet away sitting in the chair Lucas thought he might be left in this strange place.

The baby gripped onto James’ pant leg when he reached him, looking up with teary eyes and his little ears pressed flat against his head. James smiled at him and picked him up again. “Shh, you’re ok little one, look!” He cooed sitting in front of the toy again with him. He moved the marbles a bit with Lucas in his lap to show him how the toy worked.

Lucas stopped crying as soon as he saw the little marbles being pushed around. He was mesmerized by them and reached a hand out to touch them. James smiled and let Lucas grab ahold of the marble and move it back and forth on the wire.

James wiped his tears and entertained Lucas with the toy and Bun Bun as they waited for the nurse. It didn’t take long before Lucas’ name was being called by a nice looked young lady. She had long brown hair that was neatly tucked into a bun. She held a clipboard with Lucas’ chart on it.

Lucas smiled a bit as James wiped his tears away and made him feel better, He giggled and meowed happily as he watched James use the toy. Once they got called and stood up to follow her Lucas clung onto James again, uncertain of what was happening or who she was. His Daddy made him feel safer though and with a little bit of back rubs he was purring away and nuzzling James.

Hi there Lucas! How are you today?” The friendly nurse cooed gently as she lifted Lucas out of his Daddy’s arms. She needed to weigh him and measure how tall he was. This caused Lucas to whimper and pout as he was taken from his familiar cuddle spot. Little tears began to roll down his cheeks again. He made grabby hands at James expecting him to take him back.

She set him down on the table and James stroked his cheek to help soothe Lucas while the nurse took out the tape measure to see how big he was and what his fat to muscle ratio was. “Oh someone’s a needy little one.” She cooed as she measured around his tiny legs and arms

Lucas kept crying and whining out loud while he was measured. He just wanted James to hold him again and for this weird lady to stop wrapping these things around him! Eventually, he settled a bit and resorted to sniffles. He was cranky from this new place and just wanted to go back home to his cozy cradle already!

The nurse was quick with practice and soon had his head, arms, legs, and torso were written down on her clipboard. Lucas began to fuss when he was laid down in the hard basket to be weighed.

Even though he didn’t like it he didn’t try to nip or scratch. Usually, Lucas would just cry and whine in hopes someone would feel sorry for him and help. He chewed fussily on his fists while laying in the cold metal scale.

“There! All done here fussy boy.” Cooed the nurse as she picked him back up. They went to the exam room next and she laid him in the secure baby table. It was molded to their bodies to help with squirming as well as having restraints for the wrists, torso, head, and ankles. The table was also able to move so the bottom half dropped down and stirrups could be put in place.

Lucas pouted cutely as he picked him up and carried him into an exam room. He wiggled a bit in the table trying to move around, looking for James because he didn’t want his Daddy leaving his sight.

James sat next to Lucas in the chair gently stroking his hair. He flashed the nurse a smile as she informed them the doctor would be in shortly before leaving. “You did so well with the nurse sweetheart.” He praised. There was a knock at the door not soon after and a doctor walked in with a smile.

“Hello my name’s Dr. Hun how is everyone doing today?” The soft-looking man asked. Dr. Hun went to the sink to wash his hand and get gloves on. He was an average middle-aged man who looked like he would never hurt a fly. James smiled at his greeting, “Doing well considering the condition I got him in.” He replied.

Lucas didn’t have a problem with the nurse since she was female and since he didn’t have any trama with females since there wasn’t any at his breeding facility. But the doctor instantly made him on edge. Lucas hissed at the doctor as he approached the table. He tried to squirm out but since he had the strength of a newborn he wasn’t able to turn himself over or sit up.

“Oh it’s ok sweet boy!” James cooed in an attempt to comfort him. “Could you please take his diaper off for me? It’ll make this easier.” Dr. Han asked. James stood and did so. He wiped the now screaming baby down briefly to make sure he was clean. Lucas was making grabby hands for James with tears streaming down his bright red face.

“Shh you’re doing so good for your owner Lucas.” Dr. Hun cooed as he got the soft straps to hold his waist and wrists in place for the check-up. They couldn’t have a squirming baby for all this.

Lucas looked at James with his big sad watery eyes, letting out a scream as the doctor put the straps on him. He tried his hardest to squirm away but the man’s grasp was too strong for any of that.

“Oh I know little one! It’s a new place huh?” James sympathized. The doctor pulled a strap across Lucas’ forehead as well to hold his head in place. James held his wrists for the doctor and was given a look of shock and betrayal from his poor baby.

Lucas pouted in defeat and reduced to sniffles and tears. He was hurt that James would do such a thing to help this man. When James offered him a pacifier to help console him he glared madly at him instead and resumed squealing at the top of his lungs. He was crying so much that is was making him sick.

Dr.Hun went to one of the cupboards and got a calming medicine. He drew the correct measurement and pressed the syringe into Lucas’ mouth forcing him to swallow it. “You’re alright honey. Just relax.” The doctor soothed rubbing his chest in soothing circles.

Lucas tried his hardest to turn his head away but wasn’t able to with the strap across his forehead. It took a moment to kick in so he spent the time screaming and glaring between the doctor and James. After a few minutes, he quit screaming and was sniffling again.

James stroked his hair as the doctor listened to his heart and lungs. Once done he moved his hands along Lucas’ neck to feel his tonsils and glands. “That feels better huh little one? There’s no need to be so fussy.” Dr. Hun cooed. He was slow and gentle as to not scare him more. This was a private practice and so the room was warm and the table soft and heated for the babies comfort.

Lucas felt a bit better when James stroked his hair. Even though he was mad at him he still wanted his Daddy’s comfort. He was still going to be upset from all these new things though, after all, he is still a baby.

Dr. Hun moved to prod down Lucas’ stomach to look for any permanent damage caused by his breeder. He watched for any signs of pain or hard areas, giving him a soft smile the whole time. Lucas let out a whine and immediately vomited when Dr. Hun pushed on his lower stomach and in turn made him cry because it was on his face and burned his fragile skin.

Dr. Hun sat the table up into a verticle position and began cleaning his face with some wipes. “Oh, that isn’t fun huh?” He cooed getting a little sucker to make sure his airway was clear and Lucas could breathe ok. Lucas coughed a bit when the sucker was put in his mouth but felt better once his face was clean again.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three continues with chapter 4. WARNING!!! There is explicit content in this chapter. Do not read if any of the tags make you uncomfortable!

He had a sensitive tummy and when Dr. Hun pushed on it, it made Lucas feel nauseous and hurt a bit. James stood back letting the doctor work during all this. Dr. Hun rubbed soothing circles on the poor babies lower belly to soothe him. He was a little worried that it made him throw up even though it was his lower belly.

The belly rubs helped settle Lucas’ tummy settle but it didn’t last for long before his tummy rumbled again. Suddenly Lucas was crying and there was diarrhea all over the table. Lucas had never had formula before now, so they didn’t know he was lactose intolerant.

James sighed and got more wipes as Dr. Hun tipped him back a little to undo the straps and lay Lucas on a disposable mat. “Oh, someone isn’t having a good day huh?” He cooed. A nurse came in and took the tray away to clean it. James helped by wiping the table down.

Lucas sniffled and kept crying because his stomach hurt and crying was all he could do to express it. When Dr. Hun took the restraints off he tried reaching out for his Daddy, crying out for him and meowing. James didn’t pick him up though, just cooed at him from a distance while Dr. Hun cleaned him up.

Once he had the boy cleaned up Dr. Hun went to a cupboard to grab the equipment necessary for an enema. Hopefully, the flush will help settle his stomach. “It’s ok sweety Daddy’s here.” James cooed in an attempt to soothe him.

Lucas sniffled and whined, scrunching his knees to his tummy and curling his tail over his hole and private parts. The nurse returned with a clean table and worked with James to set it up as Dr. Hun set up the deep enema. When James cooed to him Lucas calmed down a bit, he was in too much pain to fuss much when being strapped down.

After Lucas was secured again Dr. Hun lubed the thin, long nozzle to the enema before slowly pressing it into the boy. The tube was about 5 inches, just long enough to reach the entrance to his colon. He needed to be clean for his appointment anyway so this was working out alright.

When the tube was pressed into Lucas’ small virgin hole he began to squeal and cry again. It was uncomfortable and made his rectum stretch more than it has ever been, even if it was only slightly. Dr. Hun began to slowly push down on the plunger, releasing the cleaning mixture into Lucas.

He let out a surprised noise from the strange feeling of the warm water filling his colon. It didn’t take long though before it made Lucas’ stomach feel overly full and incredibly uncomfortable. The wailing resumed not too long after the pressure began since the poor baby hated the feeling.

“I know it’s not the nicest feeling huh little one?” Cooed James as he reached for Bun Bun who had been abandoned on the diaper bag in the corner. He stroked the soft ear of the comfort object against Lucas’ cheek in an attempt to help soothe him through this process. He also rubbed gentle circles over his belly to disperse the water and help to ease the cramping it caused.

Lucas was very appreciative of Bun Bun cuddling him. He didn’t realize it was his Daddy moving the toy and thought it was his new friend trying to help. He was mad at his evil Daddy for letting this happen. How could he betray Lucas like this! It hurt so much and all he wanted to do was hide under Bun Bun and hope it all would go away.

It was only about 5 ounces of liquid and soon it was all inside Lucas. He was just a little one after all. Dr. Hun let the water sit for 5 minutes before putting the edge of the table down and Lucas’ legs in the stirrups. Gently the nozzle was pulled out and immediately the water began to rush out.

Through the whole process of being situated Lucas fussed and whined, being moved in any way made the pressure worse and more uncomfortable. But as soon as the nozzle was removed he felt way better as all the yucky water and lactose was rinsed out. His stomach felt way less nauseous than it had been and it didn’t hurt nearly as much.

“There you go sweet boy!” James cooed to the sniffling baby. Dr. Hun let the water run before cleaning him up and applying a bit of cream to soothe the burn from being stretched. “Why don’t you take him outside for a moment to let him calm down?” He suggested.

James nodded and freed the squirming Lucas. The baby coughed a bit from making himself so worked up. Even though the cream helped his bum still hurt and his insides felt funny from the water. As soon as the restraints were off Lucas tried to flip over so he could crawl away. He just wanted to go cuddle up with Bun Bun! Daddy had betrayed him and let bad things happen.

Lucas let out a little yelp when James lifted the very upset boy into his arms. “Shh you’re ok honey Daddy’s here.” James cooed cradling him. Lucas pushed against James’ chest and screamed at the top of his lungs. He was mad at his Daddy, he did not want to be touched by anyone but Bun Bun right now and tried his hardest to make James put him down.

James smiled patiently at Lucas. He knew he was just upset and didn’t know how to handle all this yet. He laid Lucas in a soft blanket that the nurse had laid out and swaddled him with practiced speed.

This only frustrated Lucas more. He was used to being able to move around and fuss in a cage, not trapped in a dumb blankie. Even though it was pretty comfy… He still tried to kick and squirm out of the trap but it held to tight for him to do anything.

James picked him up again and cuddled Bun Bun alongside Lucas. He carried the crying Neko outside cooing and swaying him the whole way. “It’s alright sweet boy, I know how hard all this is. But you’re doing so good for me.” He soothed once they reached a bench outside.

Lucas pouted up at James and sniffled a bit. He wanted to be mad at James but he also wanted cuddles and love. He found Bun Buns’ ear and began to teeth on the soft cloth. It made him feel a bit better that his friend was there at least.

After a few moments of rocking and cooing while gnawing on Bun Bun Lucas began to drift off. He was cozy and warm despite having been worked up. It took a lot of energy out of the little one to fuss so much.

Once Lucas had calmed down and had fallen asleep James brought him back inside. Dr. Hun had the next step all set up and ready to go. He had the tray nice and clean again as well as the vibrator and swabs set on one side. On a metal tray, he had the speculum and lube as well as the vaccines that were necessary for his age.

James unwrapped Lucas and laid him in the heated baby table. He propped his feet up in the stirrups again and strapped him back into place. Dr. Hun lubed the small diolater they would be using to stretch him for the rest of the exam.

Lucas didn’t stir a bit when he was unwrapped and laid on the table. He was exhausted and just wanted to nap. James offered him a little pacifier to suckle on while they continued and Lucas sleepily took it in his mouth.

Dr. Hun began by easing the first swab into Lucas to test for any STDs or infections. As soon as something touched his puffy hole Lucas shot awake. He began to sniffle and tear up again from the uncomfortable intrusion, although it didn’t hurt.

The Dr. snapped the swab and put it in a vial before grabbing a slightly longer one. This one went to the end of his colon to test for any puss or infection that might have been caused by the breeder. Even though the breeder had said Lucas hadn’t been played with yet they still needed to make sure no one had tested the merchandise.

Lucas spit out his pacifier and let out a low tired wail. He just wanted to sleep and now they were messing with him again! Dr. Hun eased the swab into him and circled it as gently as he could against the opening of his colon. They needed a few of the cells to test and so it was rougher than the first swab.

Tears rolled down Lucas’ face from the slight pinch the swab caused deep in his tummy, or at least that’s where the pain felt. It was over quickly and the next sab was easiest, just a little circle around the rim.

The soft muscle shied away from the Doctor’s touch. He wasn’t nearly used to being touched there. The last swab was the least pleasant of them all. They needed a urethra swab to test for the rest of the STD’s.

Dr. Hun gently but steadily held the small member in one hand. With a lubed swab he pressed inside the head of this cock. Lucas let out a loud wail of pain from the sudden stretch and burn at his tiny hole. With a quick turn, the swab was over with and his cock was once again freed.

“There you go sweety, that yucky parts over.” James cooed wiping away the tears that were streaming down his face. Lucas sobbed and looked up at his Daddy with watery eyes. He didn’t care if Daddy had helped the mean man, he just wanted to go home and cuddle with him and maybe even have a bottle.

“Yes we’re almost done. Just the quick pleasure exam and peak as well as a few shots and we’ll be all done.” Dr. Hun agreed. He didn’t want to keep the little kitten here any longer than what was necessary.

Dr. Hun took the small dilator in hand next. They needed to stretch the boy a bit for the speculum and vibrator. Usually, by this age, the Neko would have had some training by now at least.

Lucas let out a squeal of pain from the slight stretch. It wasn’t that it was too painful, he just hadn’t felt much pain in his short little life, not to mention that he still didn’t want to be here.

Dr. Hun was slow when moving the toy further into him. It widened gradually until it reached its max width of one inch. It didn’t take long before it was fitted fully inside him. Lucas wailed even after the pain had subsided a bit. The toy made him feel incredibly full and like he had to poop but couldn’t.

After a few minutes of letting Lucas cry it out and giving the dilator time to stretch him Dr. Hun took the tool out and laid it back down. He picked up the speculum that had been waiting on the warm table. The smooth metal was warmed to ease the uncomfortable feeling it would cause.

It wasn’t any bigger than the dilator was when first inserted. Lucas just sat nervously and chewed on his bunnies ear. Dr. Hun made sure the speculum was all the way inside before slowly clicking the tool open.

At first it was only slightly more uncomfortable than the previous toy but as it reached its peak of two inches Lucas began to sob again. This portion was fairly quick and Dr. Hun had made sure to ease the toy open to ensure no damage would be caused.

The Doctor took the little light that had been on the cart and shown it through the little opening to see if there were any soars or tearing that had gone unnoticed through the exam. Happy to find non he closed the tiny instrument and gave the baby a bit of a rest before the next part.

Lucas’ little lip trembled for a bit even after the tool had been removed. His bum felt soar and was still a little raw from all the trauma he had endured. He held his Bun tight and sniffled as Daddy cleaned the tears off his face.

“Such a good boy for me Lucas, the next parts a little nicer honey. Don’t worry.” James cooed soothingly to his teary baby. He gave Dr. Hun a soft smile and nodded to him to continue the check-up.

The next part involved a little vibrator designed specifically to target the prostate. They needed to test the boy’s stimulation reflexes and collect a specimen of ejaculant. It tended to be more fun than the rest of the appointment for the little ones since they got some relief and they had already been stretched from the previous portions.

Dr. Hun lubed the vibrator with a generous amount before easing the toy and finding the correct position that would give Lucas the most pleasure. Lucas whimpered a bit from another intrusion but didn’t cry since it didn’t hurt.

Once the toy had been positioned Dr. Hun turned the dial to the low setting. The toy began to give gentle pulses that went straight into the little one’s sensitive spot. Lucas immediately let out a cry of shock and pleasure. His little cock hardened quickly and twitched from the pleasure.

James shifted a bit where he sat. Even though he had taken beta-blockers he couldn’t that the sight of his boy panting and struggling to attempt to bounce on the little toy wasn’t hot.

Dr. Hun kept his composure and focused on keeping the toy steady against his prostate. After a few moments of having the toy on a low setting, he turned it up a couple notches.

Lucas’ cock jumped and began to leak at the more intense pleasure. He panted and let out cute little moans. His body told him he needed to hump against something, anything! But no matter how hard he tried the restraints held him fast against the table.

Since Lucas was so sensitive, and it was only his second orgasm of his small life, it didn’t take long before he was mewling in pleasure and his cock was shooting a small rope of cum onto his stomach.

James licked his lips at the delicious sight and sat back in his chair. The look on Lucas’ face as he came was amazingly hot. He could tell this little runt was going to be fun to train.

Dr. Hun swabbed up a bit of the mess and put it in a tube to go along with the other tests. He turned the vibrator off and eased it out of him. The poor used muscle quivered a bit from the stimulation it had been given and gaped ever so slightly from the stretch. It wasn’t anything permanent, just a little loose from today’s adventures.

After cleaning him up again Dr. Hun removed the restraints and James picked the sleepy, happy boy up. “See that wasn’t so bad huh?” James asked as he cradled Lucas.

Lucas cooed softly at his Daddy and let out a bit of a yawn. Dr. Hun smiled softly and prepped the last part. Just a few vaccines to get caught up on before they left. He was quick to take advantage of his sleepy state and stuck two in each thigh and two more on one arm.

Lucas barely even noticed the pricks as he was still floating on the high of his orgasm. He cooed softly up at his Daddy and giggled when Bun Bun came to cuddle as well.

“Well that’s all for today. We will give you a call if there’s anything concerning. Thanks for coming in James.” Dr. Hun smiled as he shook the other man hand.

“Thank you for seeing us. We’ll schedule his next appointment over the phone. I think this little one had had enough stimulation for one day.” James said as he laid Lucas down for a clean diaper and swaddle.

Dr. Hun nodded and said goodbye to Lucas before leaving. Lucas cooed softly to Bun Bun and sat still while Daddy took care of him. He was very sleepy and just wanted a nap with his friend now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again! I will make no promises on when I post next but trust me I have plenty of material. Please comment any suggestions you may have for this!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment suggestions for different chapters! Thank you all so much for the Kudos!


End file.
